Charmed babies
by lovaticsmilerkatycat
Summary: set when the charmed ones are babies along with a couple of extra people.
1. Chapter 1

**What if the charmed ones had 2 older sisters? what if Paige wasn't given up? what if Patty lived? Set the day Paige was born**

Living in the manor are:

Penelope Maria Halliwell I, Patricia Isabella Halliwell I, Penelope II, Patricia II, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

*At the hospital with Patty*

Patty Halliwell lays with her new born baby girl in the San Fransisco Bay General Hospital when her mother walks in with Penny Jr, Patty Jr. Patty Jr is carrying Phoebe and Penny is holding Piper's hand.

"Hey Mommy is this our new baby sister?" Piper lets go Penny's hand and walks up to the bed, goes on her tiptoes and peeps over the edge of the bed to get a look at her Mom holding her new baby sister.

"Pen honey, can you pick up Piper and sit her next to me and Pat darling, do the same for Pheebs and yes Pipe it is. Everyone meet your new baby sister, her name is Paige Rosalie Halliwell."

"She's beautiful Mom."

"Bootfiul!" Comes from Phoebe who crawls over to her Mom.

"Hey guys come here, I want a picture."

*2 days later Patty is back home sitting in the conservatory holding Paige with Prue, Piper and Phoebe playing on the floor near her when Prue gets bored and stops playing and walks over to Patty and sits next to her and strokes Paige's head.*

"Mommy, I am hungry, when is dinner?"

"Soon baby, would you like a snack?"

"Yes please Mommy."

"Okay baby, hold my hand."

*Patty gets up, holds Paige in one arm and holds Prue's hand with her free arm.*

"Pipe, Pheeb, we are going to make snacks. Well I am and you can watch."

"Mommy can I hold Pheebs?"

"Sure Prue, just let me help you pick her up."

"Okay."

*Patty puts Paige down in the playpen for a minute, puts Phoebe in Prue's arms and makes sure they are both okay then picks up Paige again, holds Piper's hand and they walk through to the kitchen together. Once they are in the kitchen Patty sits Paige in the rocker which is in a laying position, takes Phoebe from Prue's arms and puts her in the high chair then helps Prue and Piper sit in normal seats at the table.*

"Girls one at a time what would you each like to eat?"

"Can we have the leftover pancakes please Momma?" they ask.

"Prue baby, how do you know that your sisters want pancakes?"

"They told me in my head."

"Baby I think you have the power of telepathy."

"Really?!" Prue says excitedly and claps her hands.

"Grams and I will help you master it as you get older like we did with your other powers okay?"

"Okay!"

"Okay good girl."

*Patty gets the pancakes out of the fridge, warms 3 up then puts them on plates and puts one in front of Prue, Piper and Phoebe each and cuts them into small bites. She smiles at her the four daughters and pours herself a cup of coffee, wondering where their fathers are as Paige has a different father to the other girls.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Charmed babies:

Later that evening when all the children are playing in Patty's room, Patty walks over to the phone and dials her ex-husband Victor's number and waits for him to pick up as it rings.

"Hello?"

"Victor?"

"Patty? How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how is the new baby and the children?"

"The new baby is wonderful, I named her Paige Rosalie, the other children miss you loads, can you come see them tomorrow please Vic?"

"Sure, I'd love to, I was going to but I didn't know if the new baby was okay."

"Thank you for waiting, I'll see you at 1 tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, see you then Pat," Victor replies and hangs up and Patty puts the phone back down and smiles as only Victor calls her Pat and she misses it - she misses him. Not only as a husband, but as a friend and companion.

"Patty?" she hears her name being called by her Mother so she turns round and wipes the smile off her face.

"Yes Mom, what is it?"

"I was just about to summon my Mother to tell her about Paige, would you like to with me?"

"Of course, we haven't actually summoned Grams in a while."

"Come on then," Penny I says and together they walk up the stairs and up to the attic. It is always unlocked as there's usually at least 1 demon per week so they have to look at The Book of Shadows. A few minutes the 2 Halliwell women have said the spell and Priscilla Baxter-Johsnon is standing in front of them.

"Penny, Patty, how may I be of this pleasure?"

"Mom, would you like to meet your new great-grandchild?"

"Patty why didn't you summon me and ask me to help deliver her?"

"I had her at the hospital Grams."

"Oh.. okay, never mind. Where is she?"

"In my bedroom sleeping, come meet her."

"Of course, lead the way."

Priscilla steps out of the circle of candles and the 3 women walk out of the attic and down to Patty's bedroom where Paige is sleeping peacefully in her crib. Patty strokes the baby's hair carefully then picks her up and turns back round to her Mother and Grandmother.

"Grams, this is Paige Rosalie Halliwell, and well there is a surprise."

"What is it dear?"

"Do you remember my whitelighter Sam?"

"Yes what does Samuel have anything to do with Paige?"

"Well this is his daughter, she is part whitelighter Grams."

"What?!"

"Mom please calm down," Penny I says and Priscilla takes a few deep breaths and holds out her arms to hug the three of them.

"Well in any case, she is beautiful, our little Paige."

"Yes, in our little Paige."

"Where is Sam anyway?" Priscilla says as the 3 generations of Warren witches sit down in the conservatory with Priscilla holding baby Paige, Patty I bouncing Phoebe on her lap and Penny I bouncing Piper on her lap, Prue sitting in between her mother and great grandmother and the older two playing on the floor.

"The elders let Paige keep her powers and Sam see her but Sam hasn't been around since I told him I was pregnant."

"Do you think the elders tricked you?"

"No they haven't seen or heard from him either, it is like he has completely disappeared."

"Well when I get back up there I will send him whitelighter butt down here to meet his daughter. What about Victor is he around?"

"He hasn't been but he is visiting the girls tomorrow."

"What?" comes from Penny I and the girls look up and jump up and down excitedly.

"Mom he is the father of Pen, Pat, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, to your granddaughters, I can't just shut him out, anyway I miss him."

"Penelope let her do what she likes to, her and Victor will be co-parenting together and as much as you have helped Patty raise the girls and still can, you have kind of pushed him out and he will obviously feel uncomfortable."

"Well if that is how you feel I am going to my bedroom," and with that Penny walks upstairs after putting Piper to play on the floor with her older sisters where Prue is now also playing.

"Penny!"

"Grams leave her she just needs to calm down that's all, she gets upset easily."

"I know, but I didn't mean for it to seem like an attack at her, I was trying to help all three of you with handling your situation, especially if you and Victor get back together."

"Thank you, it is much appreciated."

"I am going to talk to your mother and calm her down, she is mostly likely either in her room or in the attic trying to summon her father."

"She does that?"

"Yep, every time she gets upset about something she has always talked to her father but when he died it was hard for both of us but especially her as she never had a brother to look at like a father figure or brother or even a male friend, all her friends were female."

"Wow," Patty says then puts Phoebe on the floor with her other children after they both stand up and Priscilla holds Paige in her arms still then suddenly blue and white lights appear round Paige's little body and Paige disappears from her great grandmother's arms.

"Oh my gosh my baby just used her power!"

"Patty, excitement later, finding baby first."

"Right."

"PAIGE ROSALIE HALLIWELL ORB YOURSELF BACK INTO YOUR GREAT GRAMS' ARMS RIGHT NOW!"

"Patty?"

"Yes mother?" Patty asks as she hears her mother walking down the stairs.

"I think the baby orbed herself to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah i was just upstairs when suddenly I had the baby orb into my arms."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Girls as much as I loved being here to meet Paige and see all of you, I need to go or they will get angry and not let me come to see you all next week."

"Okay, I know, sorry for keeping you."

"It's perfectly alright and I'll be sure to tell you next time where Samuel is."

"Dont worry about it, Paige will be fine growing up Halliwell."

"Yes I am sure."

With that Priscilla disappears and the adults walk through to the kitchen.

"Well that was eventful."

"Yes it was, my baby is only 2 days old and she has already come into one of her powers."

"Well when Piper was born and Victor was feeding her she froze him right then and there."

"Oh yes, I came in and had to unfreeze him. He was very confused."

"Yes he was."

-To be continued!-


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARACTER INFORMATION:**

Penelope Halliwell (the first): born in 1937 to Priscilla Baxter-Johnson and Gordon Johnson, has 1 children and several grandchildren, been married 4 times and engaged 3 times, hates men, lives in the manor with her daughter and grandchildren. has the power of telekinesis.

Patricia Halliwell (the first): born in 1950 when her mother and father were just 14, has several children, been married once, lives in the manor with her mother and daughters, has the power to freeze time.

Penelope Halliwell (the second): born in 1968 (currently aged 9) has the powers of telepathy and shooting fire from her hands. lives in the manor with her mother, sisters and grandmother.

Patricia Halliwell (the second): born in 1968 (currently aged 9) has the powers of shooting ice from her hands. lives in the manor with her mother, sisters and grandmother.

Prudence Halliwell: born in 1970 (currently age 7) has the powers of Telekinesis, Astral Projection and Telepathy. she lives in the manor with her sisters, mother and grandmother.

Piper Halliwell: born in 1973 (currently aged 4), has the powers of freezing time, blowing things up, and melting things/setting things on fire. she lives in the manor with her sisters, mother and grandmother.

Phoebe Halliwell: born in 1975 (currently aged 2) has the powers of premonitions, levitation, empathy and empathy balls (only has premonitions for now). lives in the manor with her sisters, mother and grandmother.

Paige Halliwell: born in 1977 (like 1-2 weeks old from previous chapter), has the powers of orbing and other whitelighter powers which will show later. lives in the manor with her sisters, mother and grandmother.

Set out of the bedroom sharing:

Penelope I has her own bedroom (Wyatt's room in the show), Patricia I has her own room, Penelope II and Patricia II share a room with Prue (Prue/Paige's room in the show), Piper and Phoebe share a room and Paige's crib is in Patricia I's room at the moment and will later share a room with Piper and Phoebe.

*A week later Patty wakes up and realizes that it is time for all her girls apart from Paige to go to school and nursery for Phoebe. She gets up, walks to the bathroom, has a shower and gets out after shaving, washing her hair and stepping out. She walks back into her bedroom and gets ready then walks into Pen, Pat and Prue's room and opens the curtains.

"Girlies get up its the first day back at school today."

"Mooommmm!" comes from the 3 girls at the same time and they roll over.

"Girls dont make me get Grams."

With that all three girls shoot up out of bed and run to their closets and Patty laughs and walks across the hall to Piper and Phoebe's bedroom.

"Piper baby get up its time for your first day of big school!"

Piper rolls over and opens her eyes, looking at her mother she finds her voice and talks, "Really?" she says excitedly.

"Really baby, I'll even let you pick your own clothes."

"Yay!"

"Are you excited to be at big school with Pen, Pat and Prue?"

"Yeah!"

Patty lifts Piper out of her bed and walks her over to the closet and lets her get ready and walks over to Phoebe's toddler bed and strokes her hair.

"Momma?" Phoebe asks as she rolls over.

"Morning Pheebs its time for the first day of school."

"Rweally? Am I going with Piper to bwig school?"

"Not yet sweetie, in 2 years though."

"Oway." (Okay)

Once everyone is ready and Patty has got Paige bathed and ready, eaten breakfast and backed their school bags, they pile into the 10 seater van. Patty of course is driving, Penny is sitting next to her, Pen, Pat and Prue are in the three seats behind, Prue and Piper are sitting in the 2 seats behind them and lastly, Phoebe and Paige are strapped in behind them. Penny came with them to help Patty organize everyone and get them into school on time.

*At the school*

Penny waits in the car with Phoebe and Paige while Patty helps Pen, Pat, Prue and Piper out of the car and lead them to the reception area where the other parents of the young boys and girls are waiting. Patty kneels down to her girls while waiting to be told where they should go.

"Girls, I want you to be nice to all the other boys and girls, Piper don't be too shy, Pat, Pen and Prue look after each other and look after your sister."

"Yes Mommy."

"Good girl."

"Ms Halliwell?"

"Yes?" Patty says, she stands up and picks 5 year old Piper up and holds the young child on her hip.

"These are your children?"

"Yes, Penelope, Patricia, Prudence and Piper."

"They are adorable, if you would follow me I wills show you where each of their classrooms are, Piper first then Prudence and then Patricia and Penelope."

"Okay, thank you."

*5 minutes later Patty climbs back into the car and restarts the engine. She drives to the pre-school and gets Phoebe and herself out while her mother waits in the car.*

Patty gets out of her car and picks Phoebe up out of the car and walks into the pre-school with Phoebe resting her head on Patty's shoulder.

"Mommy I'll miss you swo mwuch. Pwease dont lweave me."

"It is only for a few hours baby, your Grams and I will be back later."

"What if I mwake no fwiends?"

"Of course you will make friends Pheeb just dont be shy and you'll make lots of new friends."

"Oway Mommy."

Patty walks to the room where Phoebe's class is and walks in.

"Um hi, I am Patricia Halliwell and this is my daughter Phoebe Halliwell, she is starting in this class today, am i in the right place?"

"Yes Ms Halliwell you are."

"Thank you," Patty says then kneels Phoebe on the floor and strokes her hair.

"Now baby remember what I said to you and your sisters earlier?"

"Be careful, be friendly and dont reveal our secret."

"Good girl, if anyone asks anything you be nice to them, make sure you make lots of friends, the first day always counts."

"Oway Mwommy!"

"Good girl now give me a hug and a kiss please."

Phoebe hugs and kisses her mom then Patty reassures her that its okay to go play, she walks off and plays with some dolls. Patty watches for a few minutes then slowly walks out of the classroom and back to the car and gets in.

"Was she okay?"

"She was okay after reassurances."

"Good, Patty she'll be okay, shes such a friendly little girl i'm sure she will make lots of friends."

"I wish Victor was here to drop them off with me, with us."

"I know, and i am sure that the girls do as well but you can't trust men these days."

"I know, I wish he was still like the man I first met and fell in love with."

"Come on, climb in the back with Paige and I'll drive."


	4. Chapter 4

Patty gets in the back with Paige and Penny drives the three of them back to the manor. When they arrive back at the manor Patty climbs out of the van with Paige and they walk into the manor then as the door is being closed by Penny, Paige orbs Prue's doll to herself.

"Aw I think Paigey is feeling lonely and missing her sisters."

"Yeah I think she is, I wonder when the rest of her powers will come."

"I don't know but once she gets older that power will seriously protect her and the others and innocents."

"Mother! Do you have to focus on that so much?"

"Sorry but its true."

Patty and Penny walk through to the kitchen and all of a sudden Paige starts crying and a demon shimmers in and throws an energy ball at Paige. Paige orbs to her bouncer and Patty freezes the energy ball in its place and Penny uses her telekinesis to throw it back at the demon, who vanquishes. Patty and Penny run over to Paige and the baby is picked up by her mother and rocks her to calm her down and after a minute or two Paige is calm and cuddling into her mother's shoulder.

"Bastard, no one kills my any of my babies and gets away with it."

"I know but we all knew that demons and warlocks would come after Paige, and the others we just have to get used to it."

"I know Mom but Paige is only a few days old, I wish they wouldn't come after her,"

"I know, me too but everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah, I am going to make coffee, you want some?"

"Yes please."

Patty holds a sleeping Paige on her hip and makes the coffee while talking to her mother.

"Have you heard from Sam?"

"No, I doubt that he even cares about me, about us and about his daughter. I wrote a letter to him when I found out about Paige, I sent him pictures of every single ultrasound, I told him my due date, I told him when Paige was born, I have sent him pictures every day since she was born. I sent him everything I ever could."

Penny sighs, stands up, walks over to her daughter, turns her round and hugs a crying Patty and says comfortingly, "I'll find him one way or another, with or without the elders' help, I will find him for you and for Paige."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course, I love you and I love Paige, I'd do anything for the two of you, I'd do anything for any of you."

"I know, I wish he would come back."

"I know honey, so do I, for your sake and for Paige's so she can have a dad and so you can have a companion."

"I might try calling and scrying for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will do anything for Paige."

"I am going to try to tap into Paige's powers, it might strengthen it to find him."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Please come back Sam, we all need you."

"Come on Patty, sit down in the living room, I'll bring the coffee through."

"Okay." Patty walks out of the kitchen and towards the living room but then absent mindlessly walks upstairs to the attic. She walks over to the table where the map and scrying crystal is laying and starts scrying for her baby's father... again.

"Please Sammy, come back, we need you, I need you here with me, why did you leave? please Sam, come back to see your daughter, she needs you."

After five minutes she hears her mother's voice from downstairs by the stairs.

"Patty? Are you up there?"

"Yes Mom, I am! I'll be down in a second!"

Knowing how long her daughter's 'seconds' lasted for she walks up the stairs to the attic and sees her daughter scrying for her whitelighter and companion with her youngest daughter on her lap.

"Patty, come on, come downstairs and relax. Paige can tell you are upset and stressed."

"Please, find him Mom, Paigey needs him, I need him."

"I will, I promise you, now come on, lets go downstairs and drink our coffees."

Knowing full well that her mother would just keep standing there and telling her to come downstairs Patty stands up after picking Paige up and walks downstairs with an ever present solemn look on her face. Once they are downstairs Patty and Penny sit down on the sofa and drink their coffee while chatting to each other. A few hours later the phone rings and Patty gets up, walks to the foyer and answers it and speaks into the phone.

"Hello, Halliwell manor, Patty speaking."

"Yes Hi Ms Halliwell, we have closed the elementary and pre-school early so we need you to come pick your daughters up please."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," the receptionist says and they both hang up the phone. Patty walks back into the living room and faces her mother.

"Mom, I need to go pick up the kids, do I need to take Paige with me or are you going to be here?"

"I am going out to Gail's so you will need to take her with you, sorry Patty."

"It's fine, just the duties of being a single mom with 6 kids all under the age of 10," Patty says sighing and picks Paige up from the crib by the window where she was sleeping and Penny teleports herself with a potion out of the manor and to Gail's. Patty sighs again and swips her hair back, out of her face. She carries Paige to the car and puts her into the car seat then gets in the driver's seat and drives to the pre-school first to pick up her second youngest daughter Phoebe. She runs into the pre-school while carrying Paige and sees Phoebe playing in the corner with some other boys and girls. She walks over to them.

"Pheebs come on its time to come home."

"Mwommy!"

"Hello baby, did you have a good day?"

"Yes! I made lots of fwiends!"

"Do you remember their names?"

"Yes!"

"Cool! What are their names then Pheebs?"

"Theres Cwole and his half brother Cwoop, then there's Dex, then there's Swally, Jackie, Dwee Dwee and Gweorgi."

"They sound lovely."

"Can we go now please Mommy?"

"Of course, where is your backpack and lunch box baby girl?"

"Over there on the shwelf."

"Ok, do you want to be carried or to hold my hand?"

"Carry me pwease? I'm twired."

"Of course baby," Patty says and kneels down, picks Phoebe up, places her on her hip and walks over to the shelves, Phoebe gets her lunch box and backpack then they go out after saying goodbye and Patty gets both of them into the car and places the bag and lunch box in the boot then drives five minutes to the Elementary school. When there she gets Phoebe and Paige into the buggy and walks into the school and sees her daughters waiting at the reception. They see her and run over and hug her.

"I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too Pipes, and I missed you as well Prue, Penny and Patty."

"Can we go home please Momma?"

"Sure, have you all got your backpacks and lunch boxes?"

"Yes Momma!"

"Ok good girls."

Patty and her girls all go to the car and Patty helps them all in then puts Phoebe and Paige in, collapses the buggy, puts it in the boot with the bags and lunch boxes then gets in the driver's seat and drives back to the manor. Once they are inside Patty tells them to go play in the conservatory and lets Phoebe down to go play with them and puts Paige in the crib once in the kitchen. She sits down at the table and rests her head on the table itself.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

"Patty wakes up early the following Saturday morning after thinking of that call from her ex-husband, Victor./p

*Flashback*  
"Hey Pat, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Vic, what is it?" She says as she uses the nickname that she made up for him. She wonders what he wants; couldn't possibly to actually see his daughters could it?

"Can I see the girl over the weekend? Like have them stay?"

"Um.."

"It's ok if you say no, I know I haven't been there properly at all, but, I do want them to know me. I want them to grow upcalling me Dad and Victor. If Sam does come back into their lives, into your life, I would hate to see them call him. Well Paige obviously can, but, the other girls, that would break my heart."

"you want to see Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper and Phoebe then?"

"Yes, but I want to get to now Paige as well. She needs a father figure in her life and I want to be that. If she calls me Dad in the future I'd love it, but that's up to her, and you of course, if Sam doesn't like it but is in her life again then he can have his say as her father. She's a month old and she is practically my step-daughter."

"Vic...," Patty begins to speak but in his usual determined way to prove himself, Victor continues talking.

"I've moved into a bigger place. I've got 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. They'd have to share but they wouldn't mind would they? They get to pick who to share with and what bedroom they want. I'd let them decorate it however they want to. I'll be a Dad Pat. Not just a father. We'll sort custody and I'll give you money for them per month. If you ever need help babysitting, I'm here."

"Victor Henry Bennett! Let me talk for one minute!"

"Oops sorry Pat, I did it again."

"It's alright. Look I want to see your place completely when I being the girls round. You can begin by having them every other weekend and we'll work from there. I want your place baby and child-proofing. I want baby gates in,every plug socket covered, play pens, stuff for Paige, toys, proper food - fruit and vegetables Victor, not many sweets, water, proper meals, plastic plates and cutlery. Highchairs for Phoebe and then Paige when she's at the right age. I want to see it Victor. You can't disappoint them again. I won't let it. Neither will my mother."

"I've got the essentials Patty, I had it done properly incase I messed it up. I've got a proper bed for each of the girls. I've got it all Pat, don't worry."

"I'm a mother, it's natural to worry."

"I know, please, try to trust me."

"I'll try. I just don't want the girls hurt again. They were distraught when you left."

"I know they were."

"Then Sam was in their lives for god only a few months before he orbed off! He abandoned his own daughter damnit! His own daughter! His own flesh and blood! His tiny, and,at the time, unborn daughter even when the elders allowed Paige and the girls to keep their powers! They said he could see me and Paige! How could he?! How dare he leave?!"

"How about we meet for coffee?"

"My mom isn't here, she's off doing something with Aunt Gail or whatever - God only knows what, I've got to look after the girls. Seriously I'm fine, I'll be alright. What's your address?"

"Victor recites the address slow enough for Patty to write it down then they say their goodbyes after agree on a time for Patty to drop the girls off.

"*end of flashback*  
"Patty gets herself ready and then Paige. She wakes the girls up so they can get ready after she has organised them breakfast, fed Paige for the first time and had 3 cups of coffee. It's 9 o' clock when they go back up to their bedrooms to packbr /enough for the weekend and it's 9.30 when everything is ready. Patty loads Paige in her infant car seat and holds Phoebe's hand.  
"Mom, what about our stuff?"

"Leave it by the door and I'll come back for it in a second Pen."

"Ok."  
Patty walks out and puts Paige in the back of the car then straps Phoebe in next to her and Piper the other side of Phoebe. She helps Prue climb in front of Phoebe with Penny (Jr)in front of Piper and Patty (Jr) in front of Paige.  
She grabs the double buggy in for Phoebe and Paige and everyone's little suitcases and school bags into the boot and drives to Victor's new place. Once she gets there it turns out to be an apartment block which she doesn't care about as long as her kids are safe. She gets out and gets the buggy out and un-collapses it. She helps Penny (Jr), Patty (Jr), Prue and Piper out. She then unclips Phoebe from her car seat and puts her in the buggy. She then lifts Paige's infant car seat from is holder and slots it into the buggy. She sees Victor comes down and help with the suitcases and school bags.  
"Alright, girls be good for Daddy, I'll pick you up after school on Monday OK? Make sure your good at school and get them to call me or Daddy if you need anything," she says half an hour later. She gives each of the girls a kiss then leaves.

Once she is back home she feels very empty, the house is emptier than it has been in years and to Patty it feels strange. 'I'll get used to it, I guess', she thinks to herself and stands in the foyer for a while longer than she ever has.


End file.
